Team UnStoppable
by Ryan Stoppable
Summary: Set a few weeks after "Graduation," Kim Possible is turned evil in a nefarious plot. Along with some unlikely allies, the rest of Team Possible works to turn her back. Can they pull it off? My first story. Please read & review!
1. Business As Usual?

**Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all related characters, imagery, etc. are property of Disney. This is my very first fanfic – hope you like it!**

* * *

"**Team (Un)Stoppable"**

_Chapter One: Business As Usual?_

"You see, Shego," explained Dr. Drakken, "once my Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray is finished charging – my Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray that I stole from Professor Dementor, I might add –"

"Um," his villainous sidekick interjected, "Dr. D?"

Undeterred, Drakken continued: "I will be able to destroy any city on Earth with the press of this button! And then, everyone will surrender to me!"

"Dr. Drakken?"

"And I will rule the world!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"So not," responded a familiar voice.

Hoping against hope that he misheard the voice, Drakken spun around to see his sworn archenemies standing in the doorway. "KIM POSSIBLE??? And that guy who's always with Kim Possible? What are YOU doing here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Ron Stoppable," interjected Ron, as Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket and slapped his forehead in agreement.

Ignoring him, Kim responded, "The same thing we do every other time we come here. Ron, Rufus, would you mind shutting that thing down?"

"That thing is an Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray," snapped Drakken, "and you're too late, Kim Possible! She-"

With Kim distracted by Drakken, Shego fired a green energy blast at the teenage heroine, who evaded the shot with a well-timed back handspring and assumed a fighting pose.

"Already on it, Dr. D!" Shego cheerfully replied.

As they had many times before, Kim and Shego began to fight, with neither gaining an advantage. Across the room, Ron and Rufus were having little success breaching the metal outer shell of the UADR.

"Yo, KP, I need the laser lipstick!" shouted Ron. Without skipping a beat, Kim grabbed the device out of her pocket and flung it across the room. Ron retrieved it and began to cut a hole in the outer shell.

As he did, the last metal ring on top of the UADR lit up, indicating that the device was ready to go. Neither Kim nor Ron noticed it, the former busy fighting Shego, the latter with the hole he was cutting in the device. Dr. Drakken grabbed the remote, ready to strike.

But of course, he had to gloat first: "And the first city I'm going to destroy with the Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray is one you happen to hold dear – your hometown. Farewell, Middleton! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Turning to a monitor displaying an aerial view of Middleton, Dr. D...had given Kim just enough time to dodge an attack, race over, and kick the remote out of his grasp before Shego could react. Drakken groaned in agony; as he did, Ron finished cutting the hole in the UADR.

"Hey buddy," Ron asked Rufus, taking him out of his pocket, "can you shut this thing off?"

"Uh-huh," replied Rufus. Ron held Rufus up to the hole he had created, and the naked mole rat climbed into the jumble of wires on the inside.

"Try the blue one!" Ron suggested. With Kim and Shego still locked in battle, Dr. Drakken had been able to reclaim the remote without anyone else noticing. A huge grin crossed the mad scientist's face as he turned towards the monitor and pressed the button...which had no effect.

Drakken was in shock. "WHAT???" he yelled, pressing the button several more times to no effect. Finally, he turned towards the UADR, which had been deactivated.

Drakken groaned as a triumphant Ron stepped out from behind the Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray. "Booyah!" Ron exclaimed as he gave his beloved pet a high-one.

"That a way, Ron! Now," said Kim, "let's get out of here." Both members of Team Possible headed for the exit. Not one to let her foes get away that easily, Shego fired an energy blast at Kim, who rolled out of the way...inadvertently exposing Ron to the full brunt of the shot. He crumpled to the floor.

"Ron!" With a look of concern on her face, Kim tended to her fallen boyfriend, failing to notice Shego launching an energy blast at her. Kim was hit and knocked out just like her sidekick. Meanwhile, Dr. D had returned and started talking again:

"Kim Possible, you thought you stopped my plan, but that wasn't really my plan."

Shego cut him off: "Yes, it was!"

"No," Drakken continued, "it wasn't." Shego turned towards Drakken and noted the new item he had grabbed: a Henchco Reverse Polarizer helmet. In that instant, his true plan became clear.

The former superhero interjected again: "How much time do you think you have? Just DO IT already!"

Shego gently propped Kim's head up as Dr. Drakken moved in. Ron recovered from his energy blast and sat up. Hearing the commotion, Ron turned and saw a scene straight out of his worst nightmares:

Drakken slammed the helmet down onto Kim's head, activating the device. The lifeless cheerleader began to shake violently from the electrical impulses.

"Ron," Wade said fearfully over the Kimmunicator's loudspeaker, "please tell me that wasn't what I think it was."

Stunned by what he was witnessing, Stoppable was unable to respond.

"Ron?!"

"Well, Wade," he replied, "did you think it was MY GIRLFRIEND IS EVIL NOW?"

Realizing what he had just said, Ron was suddenly frozen in terror. Rufus was actually first to respond, opening his pocket and saying, "Uh-oh."

"You see, buffoon, THAT was my real plan. I have unleashed the greatest evil force the world has ever seen: Kim Possible!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fearing for his life, Ron sprung up and raced out the door, evading energy blasts from Shego every step of the way.


	2. The New Sitch

_Chapter Two: The New Sitch  
_

Completely unaware of what had transpired, Kim Possible opened her eyes to find herself in a room she had never seen before. She tried to take stock of the unfamiliar surroundings as Shego, sitting in a chair nearby, noticed that Kim was awake.

"Wow, Kimmie," Shego said, "you sure took a long time to wake up."

Still utterly confused, Kim could do little but respond, "Shego, wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"You are in the living quarters of Dr. Drakken's lair," the green villainess responded. "You're here because Dr. D used the Reverse Polarizer on you."

"So I'm evil now?" Kim asked.

"Bingo," Shego continued. "I know it feels weird right now – it sure did when Electronique turned me good, and I had been good in the past. You'll get used to it pretty quick. Here, look, I stole you some new clothes."

Kim looked at the new duds and grinned; perhaps she could get used to this whole "being evil" thing after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron had returned home after the mission, and was sitting in the Stoppable Tree Fortress. His cell phone began to ring, and Ron answered it; it was Wade.

"Hey, Wade," Ron said.

"Hey, Ron," Wade answered, "I was just calling to see how you're doing after what happened today."

"Well," Ron responded, "physically, I'm in bomb-diggity shape; never been better. But you know, I've known KP for so long, that without her, I just feel empty." Ron hung his head in sadness.

"Ron, I've done some research on the Reverse Polarizer they hit Kim with," Wade said. "It's made by Henchco. What it does is it completely reverses its target's good and evil energies, so someone who was completely good before – like Kim – would become completely evil."

"But..." Ron was hopeful.

"That's right: if we can get our hands on one and use it on Kim again, she'll be exactly how she was before."

"Then I'm going to Henchco," Ron responded. "Can you set me up a ride?"

"Whoa," Wade interjected, "Henchco doesn't have any. They only make them on special order, and they cost way more than we have."

Ron wasn't about to give up, however: "Can you track the one Drakken used on Kim then?"

Wade thought for a second and answered, "I'll see what I can do."

"In the words of a certain great young lady, 'please and thank you,'" Ron responded. He smiled as he said it, but that quickly turned to a frown as he realized again that Kim wasn't with him right now.

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his lair, Dr. Drakken had a victorious grin on his face as he talked on the phone.

"Dr. Drakken," a furious Professor Dementor began, "let's get one thing straight. Ze Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray was MINE, and I want it BACK!"

"Dementor," Drakken responded, "don't bother. It got destroyed. Like normal, Kim Possible and her buffoony sidekick had to show up and ruin everything."

"That doesn't matter," Dementor snapped back. "It is a matter of principle, Drakken; you do not steal from PROFESSOR DEMENTOR!"

"Oh, but this time, I do," Drakken countered, "because with both Kim Possible and Shego under my command, I am INVINCIBLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Pausing for a second to confirm what he had just heard, Dementor continued: "You expect me to believe that Fraulein Possible would work for the likes of YOU?"

"That's right, Dementor," Drakken taunted. "Now perhaps, you will learn to respect Dr. Drakken!" He could hear Dementor laughing wildly on the other end of the line, but it did not bother Drakken one bit. He hit a red button on his desk, and Dementor's picture disappeared from the monitor. As if on cue, Kim Possible, now clad in a green version of her Season 4 mission outfit, jumped around the corner and into Drakken's office.

"What's the sitch, Kim Possible?" Drakken smirked as he delivered the line.

"First of all," Kim responded, "I prefer to be called Kimberly." The former teen hero was taken aback by the words that instinctively came out of her mouth; she had never wanted to be called by her full name. "And second of all, did I hear you say that I was under your control?"

Drakken gulped in horror; it wouldn't be quite as easy as he thought. "Well, Kimberly, that's not exactly-"

"Enough," she cut him off. "Let's get one thing straight, DREW: "; Dr. D groaned as Kimberly called him by his given name; "Kimberly Ann Possible is an evil minion for nobody!" With rage in her eyes, she advanced towards Drakken.

"Shego," Drakken called out, "do something!"

Seemingly coming out of nowhere, Shego jumped in between Kimberly and Drakken, facing the former and charging her hands up in the process. Drakken breathed a sigh of relief, but Shego wheeled and shot at Dr. D! Kimberly's face registered a look of shock as she digested what had just transpired. Drakken was speechless as he realized what was happening.

"Let's finish him, Kimberly," Shego encouraged. That was enough to snap the former teen hero out of her trance; the duo continued to walk towards Drakken, who backpedaled towards the door and eventually made a run for it. Much as Ron Stoppable had hours earlier, Dr. Drakken raced out the door, stopping only to get in a few last words:

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you think you're all that, but you're not!!!"

* * *

Four of Dr. Drakken's henchmen stood waiting in the grand hall of the lair. Shego began to speak to the assembly:

"Today, we experienced a hostile takeover of Dr. Drakken's evil operations. And I, for one, believe it is a change for the better. Gentlemen, I give you our new leader, Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kimberly walked into the grand hall to raucous applause from Shego and the henchmen. However, something didn't seem quite right to her.

"Shego, I thought you said Dr. Drakken had six henchmen on his payroll?"

"I'm sorry, Kimberly," Shego replied, "I have no idea where the other two went."

"So not the drama," Kimberly replied. Shego breathed a sigh of relief. "We have you, and we have me. How much more help do we really need?"

"Say, Kimberly," her new sidekick suddenly jumped in, "this may sound a little weird, but why haven't we destroyed that Reverse Polarizer yet?"

"We're keeping it around because I need it to turn Ron evil. Without my boyfriend at my side, even after we take over the world, it just won't feel quite right."

Shego's expression changed to one of concern as she shuddered at the memory of Ron as a villain, but she broke out into a wide grin realizing what he could do to help them against their enemies.

"Kimberly," Shego said, "that sounds like a plan."


	3. The First Challenge

_Chapter Three: The First Challenge_

"So tell me," Professor Dementor began, "what makes you the secret weapon I need to take down Dr. Drakken?"

"Blue Boy?" Duff Killigan responded. "I hate his guts. The lad hires me to steal some top-secret technology. That's exactly what I do, and he doesn't give me my money. I've been wanting to get revenge for years." Dementor grinned; the response was exactly what he had wanted.

"Very well, we have a deal," Dementor said. "You help me eliminate Dr. Drakken, and when I take over the world, I'll get you unbanned from every golf course in it." The villains shook hands, signifying their partnership. Dementor wanted to waste no more time.

"Come, my local henchmen!" the mad Professor demanded. On cue, eight henchmen clad in identical gray battle suits (that, he lamented, were neither self-healing nor spring-stepping) entered the main room of Dementor's lair.

"Tonight, we show Dr. Drakken what my words could not tell him. Soon, victory will be MINE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Sitting at the desk while she filed her nails, Shego noticed an incoming aircraft on the surveillance monitor.

"Kimberly," she said in an almost singsongy voice, "we've got company!"

As if on cue, the alarm system that Kimberly and Shego had rigged up began to chime. Kimberly Ann Possible burst in from the lab with a huge grin on her face. Sure, she loved helping people – well, before her polarity was reversed – but the adrenaline rush she felt on her missions was like nothing else.

"Professor Dementor?" the teenage villainess scoffed. "This oughta be fun."

The older women locked her gaze with that of the younger one, and the pair began to giggle maniacally. As they did, Dementor entered the lair, with his eight henchmen forming a defensive semi-circle behind him. The visitor was first to break the awkward silence, measuring his words.

"Fraulein Possible, the thought of you working for Dr. Drakken...it seemed...impossible."

"In my old family," the young villain responded, "we had a saying: 'Anything is possible for a Possible!'"

"Enough with the games," Dementor snapped back, "I do not have time for them! I came here to speak, regarding the theft of MY Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray, with Dr. Drakken."

"Drakken?" Kimberly's expression changed to a smirk. "Is so not here."

Undeterred, Dementor continued: "I understand that Dr. Drakken is afraid of me; he should be after what he did. But that doesn't MATTER! I want to talk to him!"

"Whoa, were you not listening?" Shego interrupted him. "We don't...work…for Drakken!"

"Then we must do this ze hard way." Dementor's henchmen assumed a fighting stance; Kimberly and Shego followed suit. "My loyal henchmen, ATTACK!!!"

In perfect unison, eight henchmen raced across the room, meeting the oncoming Kimberly and Shego in a flurry of fists, feet and a few green energy blasts. As quickly as it began, the rumble came to a crashing halt, Dementor's henchmen laying in clumps of four on the ground. Shego motioned for the henchmen to 'bring it' as Kimberly made a show of brushing her shoulders off. "No big," the latter quipped.

Seething in anger, Dementor began to yell: "My henchmen have fallen, but this battle is not OVER!!! This time, I introduce you to my trump card!"

A sharp yell pierced the night sky outside the lair: "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!"

"DUFF KILLIGAN is his insurance policy?" Shego asked bemusedly, failing to notice the first shot landing near her feet. Fortunately for her, Kimberly shoved her out of harm's way at the last instant. Killigan teed up another explosive golf ball, but that was as far as he got before Kimberly used her grappling hook to yank Killigan's club right out of his hands.

"Dementor, I've got a wee problem here," was all Killigan could muster before receiving a gray Size 8 squarely in the noggin.

"Better go back to the driving range, Duff," Kimberly sneered. She turned around just in time to dodge a charging Dementor henchman, who slammed into the wall behind her as five of his colleagues looked on. The henchmen closed in on Kimberly, who reached for her trusty hair dryer once again...only to have it swatted out of her grasp by another henchman.

Meanwhile, Shego deftly avoided an attack from the two henchmen she was fighting, causing them to crash into each other and allowing the green villainess to dispatch them with a spinning back kick. She raced over to the fight between Kimberly and the henchmen; the former was holding her own, but was struggling to do so. Using one of them as a footstool, Shego leapt over the henchmen, landing next to Kimberly in a fighting stance.

"All right, boys," Shego taunted the henchmen, "why don't you try five on TWO?"

After taking a second to regroup, that's exactly what Dementor's henchmen did. But try as they might, even with the numbers in their favor, they were no match for the mad kung-fu skillz of Kimberly Ann Possible and Shego, and soon found themselves defeated a second time. Dementor cursed silently; as much as he wanted his vengeance, he knew that any further action on this night would be futile.

"Come, my loyal henchmen!" Dementor commanded. The eight henchmen rose again and made their way for the door where the Professor stood. Kimberly braced herself for another round of fighting.

"Easy, Kimberly," her sidekick said, "I think they've had enough for one night."

"You may have defeated me this time," Dementor taunted, "but I will be back. And vengeance...will be MINE!!!"

"You wish," Kimberly retorted.

"TO THE SKIES!!!" Dementor announced; with that, the Professor and his henchmen departed. Kimberly and Shego looked at each other and grinned; they had survived their first challenge.

* * *

Wade Load looked at his computer screen in despair; between finding the Reverse Polarizer's energy signature, adjusting it to account for its previous use, running an energy scan to find it, and playing Everlot while he waited for the scan, this was taking far too long. With Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible and Shego working together (he thought), he knew time was not on his side. Suddenly, his main monitor beeped: it had found a match.

The Reverse Polarizer was still in Drakken's lair! This could only mean one thing, Wade thought; they were planning to turn more people evil. And one target stood out as obvious: Ron Stoppable. He had to let Ron know this instant.

"Call Ron," he said to his computer, and it obliged.

"Hey, this is Ron," answered the other end of the line.

"Ron, Wade c-" "...'s voicemail. Psyche! Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Later!" Wade slapped his forehead; he should have known better – this was Ron after all. The message beeped.

"Ron, Wade calling. I got a lock on the Reverse Polarizer! Call me back right away!" The young supergenius hung up the phone and plotted his next move. He didn't think he could afford to wait for Ron to call him back.

He could call Global Justice; Dr. Director certainly knew how much Team Possible had helped them in the past, and would be willing to work with him now. But he dismissed that thought as too risky; GJ's two top agents, Will Du and Dash Demond, both resented Kim and might take the opportunity to eliminate her in the name of doing good. Besides, he figured, no mere mortals could stop Kim and Shego. On that thought, a light bulb went off in his hand.

"Call Hego," Wade said.

"This is Hego," the blue superhero replied. Recognizing the face on the other end of the line, he continued: "Hello, Wade. How can we help you?"

"I know this might sound crazy, Hego," Wade began, as if most of Team Possible's missions wouldn't sound crazy to an untrained observer, "but I have every reason to believe that Kim got turned evil, and I can't-"

"With a Reverse Polarizer?"

"Yep, and I can't get a hold of Ron, and I shudder to think of what Drakken, Kim and Shego together are capable of, and-"

Hego cut the preteen off. "We're on it." With that, he hung up before Wade could give him the location of the Reverse Polarizer. Wade tried calling Go Tower again, but to no avail.

* * *

Ron Stoppable was not in a good mood; the thought of losing the love of one's life tends to do that. And when that was the case, one thing was guaranteed to cheer him up: the Middleton Bueno Nacho. Yet, while Rufus had yelled "Cheese!" and dove right in, Ron was unusually reserved this particular evening.

"Hey, Ron," Monique asked from across the table, "is something wrong?"

Ron tried his best to fake his usual goofy grin. "Nope, nothing at all, just not hungry tonight." He could tell immediately that his close friend wasn't buying it.

"Ron," she demanded sternly, "what is it?"

"I know this is going to sound insane, but on our last mission, KP got hit with a device that turned her evil."

Going by some of the stories Kim had told her over the years, that didn't sound so insane at all. "Drakken?"

"Bingo," Ron continued. "Right now, Wade's trying to get a lock on the device; when he does, I'm going to go find it, find Kim, and turn her back good."

"Not by yourself you're not," Monique retorted. With Ron stunned into silence, his friend had time to double-check the words at the tip of her tongue. "I'm going with you!"

Ron was next to speak. "Whoa, are you crazy?" his voice rising in intensity with every word. "We're talking KP and Shego at the SAME TIME! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Do-"

Monique slammed her fist on the table. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE???" she shouted, directing a sharp glare Ron's way. Stunned by her outburst, both teens took a few seconds to collect their breath and their emotions.

"Monique," Ron said, "you're serious?"

"Like, yeah," was her response, as it if was completely obvious. "Kim's my friend too, ya know? So, when do we leave?"

"Hopefully tomorrow morning." Ron finally took his first bite out of his naco. "Say, thanks, Monique. You have no idea how much this means to me...how much it will mean to KP."

Ron Stoppable's most important mission ever was starting to come together.


	4. Super Powered Showdown

_Chapter Four: Super Powered Showdown_

The door slowly slid open, revealing four henchmen clad in dark green from head to toe. Seeing this, Kimberly Ann Possible broke off her conversation with Shego and approached them at the door.

"Welcome back, my loyal henchmen," Kimberly said. "Did you find what I was looking for?"

The lead henchman handed the teen villain a backpack. "That should be everything you wanted. Let me know if we missed anything."

"You rock!" Kimberly responded, high-fiving the henchman with a smile on her face. Turning back towards her surprised sidekick, she continued: "See, Shego, that's why we're keeping them around."

"If you don't mind telling me, Kimberly," Shego asked curiously, "what's in there?"

"Parts to fix the doom ray that Drakken started in the lab," Kimberly responded. "It looks like he just gave up on it when he stole the Ultimate Atomic Doom Ray from Professor Dementor. But really, he was a lot closer than he thought. I should be able to get it running pretty quickly."

"And then what are you going to do with it?" Shego continued.

"Once I do, I'll use that design to build a ferociously bigger one! And then, we'll take that ferociously bigger one and put it-"

Kimberly was cut off in mid-sentence as the alarm bells began to chime for the second time that evening.

"Hold that thought, Kimberly," Shego yelled as she raced towards the surveillance monitor. With Kimberly close behind, Shego noticed a familiar white plane with multi-colored stripes, and it was sitting at the bottom of the hill! "That can only mean one thing," she observed.

"Your brothers," Kimberly concurred.

"So...shouldn't we lock the door?" one of the henchmen inquired.

"Nah," Shego responded, "Hego'd just use his super-strength to get 'em in anyways. So by just letting 'em in, we'll hopefully avoid the unnecessary structural damage."

* * *

A few minutes later, Team Go reached the main entrance.

"Team Go has arrived!" announced a smiling Hego.

"We noticed," Shego quickly responded. "So, why are you here?"

"We have come to put a stop to your villainy, evildoers!" Hego replied.

"You should have stayed in Go City, losers," taunted Shego. "Actually, since you're here, who's keeping Go City safe? What if The Mathter is bringing the city to its knees as we speak?"

After digesting what she had just said, all four members of Team Go, Kimberly and her henchmen all burst into laughter.

"The Mathter, Shego?" Mego sneered. "Seriously?"

"Never you mind, Mego," his older sister said. "If you guys think you can stop us, why don't you just bring it on?" She, Kimberly and the henchmen assumed fighting stances; the four members of Team Go followed suit. A tense pause followed. Shego was first to speak up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? ATTACK!"

"Go, TEAM GO!" Hego responded as the two sides charged towards each other. The Wego twins and Hego rushed their sister, hoping to get her plasma blasts out of the picture before they turned their attention to Kimberly. Sensing the danger, the Team Possible henchmen joined that battle, peeling Hego off, who responded by grabbing one of the henchmen and launching them into the wall.

"Ooh, that's got knocked out written out all over it," Kimberly commented. She was busy fighting Mego, and between the former's lightning reflexes and the latter's ability to shrink at will, they were each having a hard time landing their shots. Meanwhile, Shego was getting the better of the Wego twins, as she was just too quick for her brothers. Hego's super-strength was too much for the remaining henchmen, who quickly found themselves dispatched as well.

Hego joined Mego's fight against Kimberly as the Wegos replicated themselves and swarmed Shego, overwhelming their sister with sheer numbers. Seeing her sidekick in danger, Kimberly leapt off of Hego's shoulders into the pile of Wegos, drilling two of them with a flying kick as Shego hit a couple of others with an energy blast. Kimberly and Shego worked together to take out the remaining Wegos as Mego arrived to join that fight. With Kimberly distracted by the Wegos, Hego snuck up behind her and grabbed her.

Kimberly shrieked and tried to break free as Hego began to twirl her around, but before he could pull the trigger, Shego gave him a hard kick and freed her ally. Mego and Shego paired off as Hego and Kimberly each looked for an opening. The recovering Wegos drew Kimberly's attention away from the big man; as she fought them off, Hego grabbed a desk off the floor and threw it at Kimberly!

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Shego, but to no avail. Kimberly couldn't quite get out of the way and crumpled to the floor from the impact. Distracted, Shego took a hard shot from Mego as the Wegos tied Kimberly up.

"Looks like the mighty Kim Possible can't do just ANYthing," Mego taunted.

"Let's go, Team Go," Hego said. The four heroes raced for the door, but Shego recovered and jumped in their path.

"I don't think so!" snapped Shego. Fueled by rage and adrenaline, she took on her brothers singlehandedly, unleashing a furious stream of kicks, punches and energy blasts. One of the green blasts hit Kimberly, snapping the ropes that kept her restrained. Wasting little time, Shego snatched Kimberly's grappling hook out of her pocket and fired across the room; grabbing Kimberly with her free hand, the maneuver bought the villains time to escape through a door. By the time Hego could get to the opposite wall and punch a hole, Team Go could only watch as Kimberly and Shego took off in Dr. Drakken's hovercraft.

"They got away," Mego commented.

"Stay on your guard!" Hego ordered. "They're planning something. Kim Possible doesn't just run away."

* * *

With the thought of losing his dear Kim Possible forever at the front of it, Ron Stoppable's mind was racing at a million miles per hour. Thus, it wasn't until he was almost ready to go to bed that he thought about his cell phone – which he quickly realized he didn't have. Cursing his forgetfulness, he raced out to the Stoppable Tree Fortress and discovered one message on it. He dialed voicemail, holding his breath in anticipation.

"Ron, Wade calling. I got a lock on the Reverse Polarizer! Call me back right away!"

"Booyah!" Ron grinned for a moment, before quickly calling him back. There was no more time to waste with Kim Possible on the side of evil.

"Ron?" Wade answered. "Where've you been?"

"I was at Bueno Nacho with Monique, and I forgot my phone."

Attempting to lighten the situation, the young genius interjected: "And you wonder why Kim gets the pager?"

"Anyways, Wade," Ron changed the subject, "did you find the Reverse Polarizer?"

"Yeah," Wade responded. "It's still in Drakken's Caribbean lair. I'll keep working on tracking Kim – since she disabled the Kimmunicator, I haven't found her yet – but regardless, getting the Reverse Polarizer must be your first step."

"Got it," Ron replied.

"Say," Wade continued, "I've got someone on the other line who wants to talk to you."

"Is it about KP?" Ron asked.

"Yep." Wade responded.

"Then put 'em through."

"Hey, Ron," began Tim Possible. "Wade already told us the sitch. We got to thinking, sneaking into Drakken's lair all by yourself isn't such a good idea. What if something happens?"

"Jim-"

"Tim." Drat, Ron thought to himself as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Sorry," said Ron. "You guys have no idea how much this mission scares me...but if I just sit here, I'm not getting any closer to saving KP. Can you put Wade back on?"

"I'm right here, Ron," said Wade, as Ron could hear the twins discussing something ("Hicka-bicka-boo?") in the background.

"Wade," the teen sidekick said, "how soon can you get us a ride to Drakken's lair?"

Wade began typing away at his computer. With a "Hoo-sha!" and high-five, the twins finished their conversation and Tim jumped back on. "Ron," he said, "we'd like to help you save Kim." Ron pondered the proposal; he knew that the Tweebs could be very effective on missions, possessing many of the same qualities as Kim herself, but with one Possible already missing, could he risk being responsible for two more if something went wrong?

"Ron?" Tim yanked him back into reality.

"Your parents won't freak out if you go on a mission?" Ron asked. "Especially one this dangerous?"

"As long as we don't tip them off, they'll never know," Tim replied.

"Then it's fine with me and Rufus," Ron said, getting another "Hoo-sha!" out of the twins.

"Uh-huh," added the naked mole rat.

"Why don't we meet at my place?"

"Okay, team," Wade interjected, "that sounds like a plan. Your ride will be at Ron's house in 45 minutes. I'll meet you there."

For Ron Stoppable, for Monique, and for Jim and Tim Possible, there would be no turning back.

* * *

"Apparently, EVIL Kim Possible..." began one of the Wegos back at the lair.

"...does, in fact," his brother continued, "just run away."

"Toldja you should've taken that call," said Mego, staring a hole through his older brother.

"I didn't want to give these villains any more time then we had to," responded Hego. "But, we still found them, separated the team, and drove them out of their lair." He smiled.

"And yet," Mego retorted, "we didn't finish the job."

"We have them on the run," Hego continued, ignoring his brother. "We must return to Go Tower and search for their next lair."

"That sounds like a plan," said both Wegos in unison. Mego groaned, but he too knew that was their best course of action.

"TO THE GO-PLANE!"


	5. Desperate Alliance

_Chapter Five: Desperate Alliance_

Clad in his familiar mission attire of a black shirt and gray pants, Ron Stoppable paced nervously in his front yard. The ride was supposed to be there in fifteen minutes. What was taking everybody so long? Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the vehicle pull up and park in front of his house. Rufus peeked up out of Ron's pocket as Monique hopped out.

"Ron Stoppable," began Kim's (other) best friend, "do you have ANY idea what time it is?"

"I've got a general idea," Ron replied. "Don't care right now, though." Behind him, the back doors of Monique's car opened in unison as Jim and Tim Possible got out; all three of the new arrivals were also wearing black shirts in solidarity with Ron's usual mission outfit.

"Team Stoppable..." said Tim, running up to meet Ron.

"...reporting for duty!" finished Jim, giving Ron a stereo high-five. Monique rolled her eyes at the name suggestion.

"Team Stoppable? I like it!" exclaimed Ron. Behind the group, Wade pulled up on his bicycle, having heard the entire exchange. Seeing him, Monique shuddered, perhaps remembering the whole "love ray" incident.

"Seriously, guys...and Monique...even though this mission was Ron's idea, don't you think 'Team Stoppable' sends the wrong message?" asked the young genius.

"The wrong message?" Ron inquired.

"You know," Wade replied, "'stoppable'? As in 'can be stopped'?"

"What's the diff?" Monique responded. "They'll think they can stop us no matter what we call ourselves." Ron and the twins quickly nodded in agreement.

"She's got a point," added Jim. Seeing he was outnumbered, Wade sighed.

"Very well then," he began. "Anyways, Ron, while I was waiting for you to call me back-"

"While (I/he) was out recruiting," retorted Ron and Monique in unison.

"While you two were at Bueno Nacho, I was busy cooking up a few things that'll help you out." Wade opened his bag and pulled out a tan version of the original Kimmunicator.

"Our old Kimmunicator," Ron confirmed.

"Oh, but this is a new model," corrected Wade. "In addition to the standard features, the Seven Series also utilizes automatic frequency switching-"

"Auto frequency switching? So that way, Kim can't track it?" asked Tim.

"That's what I'm hoping," Wade responded. "I still remember you doing that when you were evil, Ron. I also built in a tube of Kim's laser lipstick-" Monique started snickering in the background. "-and made it tan to camouflage it better when it's clipped on your belt." Ron smiled as he clipped the device onto the aforementioned belt.

"Excuse me," Monique interrupted, barely able to contain herself at this point, "did you say laser...LIPSTICK?"

"Well, actually, it's a tiny laser scalpel to cut through things. When I designed Kim's gadgets originally, I modeled them after things she'd actually have in her backpack, so it became a lipstick tube. Obviously, that wouldn't work because Ron wouldn't be carrying any lipstick...THIS time..." Wade grinned at Ron as Monique nodded in understanding.

"Sorry, Ron," Wade continued, "couldn't pass that one up. Anyways, I don't know if you'll need it, but I also brought your grappling hook and this door decoder. You put it on a locked door, and I'll be able to go in and get it open for you." He handed the devices to Ron, who put the grappling hook in his pocket and stashed the decoder in his backpack. Monique caught a glimpse of what else Ron had in his backpack.

"Nice snackage," she commented.

"Me? Have snackage in my backpack? Noooooooooo," quipped Ron, as if having a couple chimeritos stashed away surprised anybody else in the group.

"Anyways," said Wade, "that should be everything you need. Your ride ought to be here in a few minutes. I'm going to head back to Mission Control. Ron, Rufus-"

The mole rat popped out of his pocket. "Me?"

"Yes, you, Rufus – Monique, Jim, Tim, good luck."

* * *

Shego piloted the hovercraft to a stop back in its garage. She and Kimberly hopped out and began to survey the damage from the battle with Team Go.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Shego," said Kimberly.

"No prob, Kimberly," the older villain replied. "I know from experience, when Hego starts throwing stuff, it's time to get out of there."

"But...won't they just come back later?" her younger counterpart inquired.

"Eventually," said Shego. "But when they do-"

"We're not going to run away," Kimberly interrupted. "Next time, we finish Team Go because I'm going to have a little surprise for them. I'm going to have..." Having figured out where Kimberly's logic was taking here, Shego joined in: "...the battle suit!" The villains broke out in a fit of maniacal giggling at the mere suggestion. Kimberly began to head for the science lab.

"Doy," Shego commented. "Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly...you're worse than Dr. Drakken! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah...but I've got to finish the Vaporizer Ray," said Kimberly. "Besides, we've already been attacked twice today; if it happens again, I want to be ready."

"Who's left that HASN'T attacked us already?" asked Shego.

Kimberly pulled a list out of her backpack and studied it closely. "Of the people who are likely to care, I've got Global Justice, my former teammates, and Drakken."

"Suit yourself then," said Shego. "Say, you never did get to mention what you were going to do with that doom ray you're building."

"When I get it finished, I'm gonna borrow the Kepler 3 rocket my dad's working on at the Middleton Space Center and put it on there. With our Super Vaporizer Ray safely in orbit, nothing will be able to take it down! We'll be unstoppable!" Kimberly grinned. "Once we eliminate a few key enemies, the world will be ours for the taking!" Kimberly began giggling again, satisfied with her plan.

"At least YOU don't overdo the laughing like...everyone else I know," interjected Shego.

"Anyways, here's the sitch: you better get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on the monitors and let you know if anything comes up."

"What about getting the battle suit?" asked Shego.

"That can wait until tomorrow," replied Kimberly. "I've gotta get this done first."

Shego turned for the living quarters. "Later, Kimberly."

* * *

Beneath the nighttime sky, a small boat pulled up to the shoreline of what was, evidently, a Caribbean island. Dr. Drakken climbed out as two remaining henchmen began to tie the boat up.

"Thanks for coming with me, guys," Drakken began as he sat down on a rock.

"Look, it's my pleasure. I don't care how evil she is, I ain't workin' for no Kim Possible," responded one of his henchmen.

"Me either, bub," echoed his counterpart. "What's the plan?"

"We are in no position to be worrying about plans," Drakken responded. "Eventually, Kim Possible and Shego will come looking for me – for us – so even though we are fellow villains, WE must stop them! But since Kim and Shego have all of my toys, we aren't going to be able to defeat them. So we'll use the Reverse Polarizer they still have...I hope...and split them up by turning Kim good again! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"It's amazing – for a villain, your good plans are SO much better than your evil ones..." quipped the first henchman.

"Gah, now my HENCHMEN are getting lippy too? When will it stop?" groaned Drakken. "Anyhoo, I know JUST the person who'd do anything to have his dear 'KP' back..." With a glimmer in his eye, Drakken whipped out his cell phone.

"Ain't he just gon' open a bag of monkey kung fu on ya for turning Kim evil in the first place?" asked the first henchman.

"Maybe," answered Drakken, "but it's our best shot. I only need him to see that it is in his best interest to work with us. ALL THAT SAID, I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Drakken dialed and waited impatiently as the phone rang. After a couple rings, Wade picked it up.

"Dr. Drakken?" he answered. "You'll NEVER get away with this!"

"I have nothing to get away with," said Drakken. "I'm calling because your team handles - as you like to call them - sitches, and I – no, WE – have a sitch."

Noticing that Drakken lacked his usual swagger, Wade was willing to listen. "Go."

"Earlier tonight, Kim Possible and Shego double-crossed me and chased me out of my lair. We both know what they are each capable of separately; the mere thought of those two together in villainy makes me shudder."

"And you didn't think of that before you turned Kim evil...why?"

"Never mind," Drakken interjected, "the deed has been done. With Kim Possible and Shego working together, the entire world is in danger. I'd like to help do something about it, but I don't even know where I am right now!"

"I can fix that. Let me get a trace on your cell phone signal," responded Wade. "As for the helping part, Ron's leading a mission to your l-er, former lair right now. Would you like me to put him on?"

"Sure," replied Drakken.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ron Stoppable's voice filled his ears. "Let me get this straight. You take the one person who means more to me than anyone else, turn her against me, and now, you expect me to believe that YOU WANT TO HELP US???"

Before Drakken could get a word in edgewise, he heard a female voice on the other end: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out, Ron!"

"You don't understand what he did to me!" Ron snapped. He stormed off in a fit of rage as Monique grabbed the Kimmunicator from him.

"Sorry. Ron's gotta go blow off some steam, but I'll have him call you right back," Monique offered, flipping a switch on the beeper so Ron could still listen in.

"And he should be angry at me right now. Please tell him that I'm not asking him to like me, and I'm certainly not asking him to forgive me; I just need him to hear me out," responded Drakken.

"I'm listening," said Kim's boyfriend.

"You see, Ron," began Drakken, "Kim Possible decided that even as a villain, she still didn't have to listen to me. She HAD to run the show – a show that, apparently, I'm not part of. So now, I lost my stuff, I lost my henchmen – well, most of them – I lost my lair, but worst of all, I lost Shego. The one person who had been at my side since I started doing this – through thick and thin, through failed plan after failed plan, through more trips to the slammer than EVEN I can count – Shego, MY Shego, has always been there. And now...she's gone."

"What's your point?" replied Ron.

"I understand exactly what I did to you," continued the mad scientist. "In fact, the words 'I'm losing everything I ever cared about' come to mind here. BECAUSE I AM! And THAT is why I'm calling you. The only way I'm going to get Shego back, and the only way you're going to get Kim Possible back, is to hit Kim again with the Reverse Polarizer they still have. ...But my three alone will not cut it against Kim, Shego and their four henchmen. Neither will your two-"

"Four," interjected Jim and Tim in unison.

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and loudly cleared his throat. "Five," said the entire Stoppable group.

"Whatever," Drakken retorted. "I wish there were some other way, but our best chance – our only chance – is to work together. Mister...um...GAH-"

"It's pronounced 'Stoppable,'" said Ron disgustedly.

"-Stoppable, can we join you?" Drakken asked. Aboard the Team Stoppable aircraft, Ron looked at his friends in turn as each nodded their approval. Satisfied, Ron picked up the Kimmunicator again.

"Yes."


	6. Preparing for Battle

_Chapter Six: Preparing for Battle_

Having successfully picked up its newest additions, Team Stoppable closed in on its final destination as the first light of the new morning peeked over the eastern horizon. The scene aboard the airplane was a peaceful one; Ron and Drakken maintained an uneasy silence, while Monique, Rufus, the tweebs and Drakken henchmen Bob and Tony were all asleep. Ron's Kimmunicator broke the silence, beeping out a pattern from The Naked Mole Rap.

"Go, Wade," answered Ron.

"Put me on the speaker, please; everybody needs to hear this," began the young genius. Ron complied as Drakken began to wake up the rest of the team.

"Since we aren't going to be able to take Kim or Shego on directly, LET ALONE both of them, the key to this mission is the element of surprise. To that end, I hacked into their alarm system and disabled it."

"I had an alarm system?" asked Drakken quizzically.

"Well, if you didn't, then Kim and Shego must have installed one after they took over," responded Wade, "because there was one in place. Anyways, according to the map that Drakken drew – thank you, Dr. D – I was able to track the Reverse Polarizer's power signature to the back of the living quarters. I also managed to run a thermal imaging scan on the lair to see where everybody is-"

"You can do that?!" inquired Drakken.

"Uh-huh," said Wade. "Right now, Kim's in the science lab, probably working on something, and it looks like everyone else is asleep. So here's what I'm thinking: you'll probably want to send Ron into the living quarters to get the helmet quietly, and then he and one or two others should go to the science lab and get it on Kim while everyone else stays back to deal with whoever wakes up."

"Why does HE get to do everything?" interjected Drakken.

"Because HE's Kim's boyfriend," answered Monique without skipping a beat. Oh, how Dr. Drakken wanted to retort, but he decided that keeping his mouth shut was the safer option.

"...Uh-oh." Eight pairs of worried eyes quickly converged on the Kimmunicator. "Dr. Drakken, is there any way someone in the science lab can see outside?"

"Well, there is a monitor," responded Drakken.

"Then I think Kim just spotted you guys," said Wade. "I'll let you know what you're facing once they get settled."

"Oh, great," said Drakken. "Now we get to beat Kim Possible AND Shego at the same time! How are you proposing we go about this?"

"I...don't know," answered Ron, "but we beat the Lorwardians, didn't we? I'm sure we can find a way to take them."

"More youthful optimism," sneered Drakken. "Won't do ya a lot of good when the plasma starts flying, that's all I know."

"You just don't get it, do you, Drakken?" said Ron. Drakken was momentarily stunned silent, allowing Ron to continue. "You may mock it as simple youthful optimism, but believing in ourselves is the key to everything we do! That confidence is why no matter what the sitch is, we just keep on coming. It's why KP can, in fact, do anything, and it's why sometimes, a normal guy like me can find it within him to save the world!" Drakken scratched his chin in thought as the Tweebs stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" inquired Ron.

"You?" began Tim.

"Normal?" continued Jim as they both broke into intense laughter.

"That's all well and good," retorted Drakken after a few seconds, "but we still don't have a plan!" As if on cue, Ron's Kimmunicator went off again. Stoppable grabbed the device and flipped it on speakerphone.

"Go, Wade," said Ron.

"They seem to have settled down," responded Wade. "The Reverse Polarizer's still in the back of the living quarters. It looks like Kim and Shego are having their henchmen guard it, so that the two of them can meet you at the front door."

"Can't we go in through the air vents?" inquired the mission veteran.

"Even if you had more than one grappling hook," came the response, causing Ron to stop reaching in his backpack, "you wouldn't be able to get seven people in without tipping them off. Especially not Kim." Realizing this, Ron groaned in response. "Continuing on, for this to work, you guys have to split Kim and Shego up, get them into different rooms. You'll have a hard enough time getting the helmet on Kim's head without Shego and her plasma blasts interfering."

"I'll take care of Shego," asserted Drakken to the surprise of everyone else.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Dr. Drakken?" asked Wade.

"I figure she'll probably come after me anyways," responded the mad scientist, "and I'm hoping she'll take it easy on me, how long we've been together."

"Makes sense to me," said Wade. "As for Kim, I assume Ron will handle her?"

"You assume correctly, my man," came the quick response.

"I don't think either of you truly understand what you'll be dealing with," came an equally quick rebuke from Dr. Drakken.

"What are you saying?" responded Wade, a tone of anxiety evident in his voice.

"You won't be facing the Kim Possible you've known your entire life. Not only does she still have sixteen different styles of kung fu and her mad cheerleading skillz that make her 'all that,' but after being hit by the Reverse Polarizer, THIS Kimberly Ann Possible-"

"Kimberly Ann?" inquired Ron.

"Yes, Kimberly Ann Possible. That's her evil persona – a concept with which you should be quite familiar, Zorpox," responded Drakken as he glared at Ron to make a point to the rest of the group. "By adopting a completely different identity, it allows her to disconnect herself from the 'good' elements of her life. This Kimberly's got a cold, dark, demented heart the likes of which none of you can imagine. I saw it with my own eyes. Even Shego is intimidated by her, and trust me on this: Shego fears NOTHING. Basically, you better not try to go it alone." Seconds ticked by as the true size of Ron's task set in for him.

"I'm way out of my league, bub," offered Bob.

"So not the drama," said Tim.

"If Ron gets in trouble, we'll help him!" finished Jim.

"No offense, Drakken, but YOU'll need help with Shego before I will with KP," Ron claimed.

Deciding they didn't need, or have time for, the two de facto co-leaders to be at each other's throats right now, Monique tried to nip the argument in the bud. "Guys?" She was ignored.

"I will not," Drakken retorted, "I KNOW how to handle Shego."

"You can't even handle your own henchmen!"

"Guys?" asked Monique again, a little louder this time, but with the same result.

"For all these people I supposedly can't handle, it's amazing how I CAN handle them," Drakken countered with a smirk.

"GUYS!!!" shouted Monique, finally drawing their attention.

"WHAT???" responded Ron and Drakken in unison.

"We just landed," said Monique. On the other end of the Kimmunicator, Wade sprung into action, typing away rapidly.

"Okay," began the young genius, "here's what I'm thinking for the plan. Dr. Drakken, you'll go in first in case they turned the lights out or something; you'll want to try to chase Shego out of the grand hall. Ron and Rufus, you should be close behind to grab Kimberly's attention. Once the two of them are sufficiently distracted, the rest to the group will then make their way to the living quarters with a 5 on 4 numbers advantage over the evil henchmen and get the Reverse Polarizer. Once you have the helmet, you still need to make sure neither Shego nor the henchmen can interfere, but as many of you as you can spare should take it to where Kimberly and Ron are."

"Sounds good," said Ron as the rest of Team Stoppable signaled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I managed to tap into the lair's security cameras," continued Wade, "so I'll be able to keep an eye on everything from out here. Jim and Tim, I want one of you to take the Kimmunicator; you may in fact have to help Ron or Drakken if they get in trouble."

"Anything else?" snarled a clearly impatient Drakken. "Even I don't talk this much!" Bob and Tony's heads both snapped towards the Doctor, not believing it for a second.

"This goes without saying, but be VERY careful around the Reverse Polarizer," responded Wade. "If Kimberly and Shego are able to turn anyone else, we got problems." The seven members of Team Stoppable acknowledged this.

"We should get going," said Jim.

"Or they'll come after us first," finished his twin brother. Ron shot them a thumbs up; he, too, was ready to go. Tim grabbed the Kimmunicator as the team silently got out of the plane, beginning the climb to the front door.

* * *

In his room, Wade leaned back in his chair. It was eating away at him that he wasn't at the lair helping Ron and company on the ground, but he knew deep down his technical expertise was more helpful to the team than anything he could do there. So all he could do was sit back and wait.

"Good luck, Team Stoppable."

_End of Chapter_


	7. Against the Odds

_Chapter Seven: Against the Odds_

The seconds seemed like hours to the eight members of Team Stoppable as they waited for Wade to work his magic with the door decoder and breach the locked door. Idly scanning the premises, Doctor Drakken noticed the scars of a plasma blast where the button panel had been; the fried electrical circuit certainly wasn't helping Wade's case.

"Get ready to go in, door's opening in ten, nine, eight..." issued Wade Load's voice from the Kimmunicator mounted on Tim Possible's belt. The team snapped to attention as the young genius counted down the final seconds. As prescribed, the door slowly slid open and Drakken cautiously entered his (former) lair. Standing at Kimberly's side, Shego was the first to register the entrance.

"DRAAAAAAKKENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" shouted his former sidekick, the word echoing through the lair as he readied her plasma hands.

"Settle down, Shego," Drakken responded, but he could get no further before the green-hued villain shot a plasma blast in his direction, causing Drakken to take off running around the perimeter of the room; Shego quickly gave chase. Drakken hit the button to open the first room he came to, the science lab, but was forced to keep running; as he did, Ron Stoppable stepped into the lair and caught his first glimpse of the newly-evil love of his life. Locking eyes with Kimberly, Ron was repulsed by an icy-cold stare he had never seen before. After a few tense seconds, the teenage villain broke the silence.

"I've been expecting you, Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"First of all, what is that supposed to mean, and second, since when do you call me by my full name?" responded Ron.

"Since I realized my full evil potential!" responded Kimberly cheerfully, choosing the words to echo what Ron had told her after he was turned evil, although she didn't seem quite as megalomaniacal as Ron himself was as a villain. "As for why I've been expecting you? Well, duh. I'm a villain now, and fighting villains is what you do, Ronald. It was only a matter of time."

"I didn't come here to fight you," retorted Ron after a few seconds. "I came here to save you, KP!" Meanwhile, Drakken and Shego had completed a full lap around the grand hall; the former had also opened the living quarters as they passed by them. Drakken ducked into the science lab the second time around, with Shego and her plasma blasts still in hot pursuit, and closed the door behind the two of them. With the coast clear, Wade summoned the rest of Team Stoppable into action; Monique, Bob and Tony went for the living quarters and the Reverse Polarizer, while Jim and Tim grabbed the door decoder and headed for the science lab, both groups staying near the wall to avoid Kimberly's attention.

"The KP you knew is no more; I am Kimberly Ann Possible, and I need no one to save me. Soon, the whole world will bow before me!" The young villain giggled maniacally. "But you do have many talents, Ronald; perhaps you'd like to join us?" Ron recoiled at the offer. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jim hook the door decoder up to the science lab door as Tim guarded him; if they could lock Shego in, it would make the rest of the plan much easier.

* * *

Having run a lap and a half around the grand hall on pure adrenaline, Drakken collapsed to the floor of the soundproof science lab in exhaustion. Shego stopped right in front of him, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Shego? Why are you doing this to me? After everything we've been through together?" Drakken stuttered, hoping to avert his impending doom. But knowing she might never have this opportunity again, his longtime sidekick wasn't about to let it pass.

"You have to admit, Princess makes a lot better villain than you could ever be," she taunted. With an unusual grin on her face, Shego raised her still-glowing hands over her head...and shut them off, letting her arms drop back to her sides as Drakken breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, serious time now, Doc. That out there – that was all just putting on a show for Kimmie. Face it, if I really wanted to hit you, you'd've gotten hit." Drakken grinned and nodded in agreement as he used the wall to pull himself up to a sitting position. "Glad you realize that."

"If taking over the world was all I cared about," she continued, "I'd've left you a looong time ago. And as a matter of fact, leaving you to work for Princess seemed like a real good idea at a time. But the more I thought about it...the more I realized how big of a mistake I made." Drakken was astounded; he could see the pained expression on Shego's face, a look he had never seen except when she was under the influence of the Moodulator.

"Sure, me, her and Stoppable, we'd take over the world, and everything would be fine...for them. Me? Princess doesn't really care about me! I'd be walking on eggshells, knowing full well that the first time I screwed up, the first time I said the wrong thing – and that would happen sooner or later – they'd drop me like a bad habit." Drakken thought about commenting, but knew better then to cut Shego off. "And to think, knowing exactly what you were up against, you came back here for just a chance to get me back."

"Doctor D," continued Shego, "I'm sorry for what I must have put you through tonight. Can you forgive me?" Digesting the monologue, Drakken was unable to respond right away. "Doctor D!"

"Of course," stuttered Drakken. "Whatever happens behind that door, there's only one way I want to face it: together with you." Perfectly content to let the ongoing sitch play itself out without interfering, Shego pulled Drakken to his feet, and the two long-time villains embraced; no matter what else happened, they both knew they would leave with an even deeper appreciation for each other.

* * *

Back in the living quarters, the sound of the opening door awakened Kimberly's henchmen, who quickly assumed defensive positions in front of the hatch containing the escape craft and the Reverse Polarizer. They were greeted a short time later by Monique, Bob and Tony entering the room.

"Welcome back, traitors," accused one of the green-suited henchmen.

"Since Dr. Drakken hired us, I reckon that makes y'all the traitors," Tony retorted.

"You talk real tough for someone who's outnumbered," countered another evil henchman. While the two sets of henchmen argued, Monique attempted to sneak past Kimberly's henchmen, but she was thwarted by the largest one.

"Where you do think you're goin', missy?" jabbed the interfering henchmen.

"I didn't come here to listen to you guys argue," the teenager fired back as she backed away. With the big guy distracted, Bob and Tony made their move and jumped two of Kimberly's other henchmen. Monique charged and dove at the biggest one, who caught her, but she managed to free herself with a couple hard elbows to the face. The fourth henchman joined the fight against Bob, the largest of the Team Stoppable trio, and his two opponents quickly overwhelmed him and slammed him into a wall as Monique and Tony both winced in agony.

Stopping to glance at the commotion, Tony's adversary left himself open, allowing the Drakken henchman to drill him with a kick to the face, knocking him out! "Ya shoulda stayed home, son," Tony taunted his fallen foe, causing the henchmen who had been fighting Bob to turn their attention towards him. Monique got herself an opening and tried to peel off one of the double-teaming henchmen, but to no avail as Kimberly's biggest henchman gave her a hard shot from behind. With the numbers on their side, the two other henchmen overpowered Tony, slamming him to the floor and leaving Monique as one against three.

Registering the odds against her, Monique nearly fainted; she fell to a seat as her opponents regrouped and glared menacingly at her. "Well, looks like it's all up to me," she quipped.

* * *

As the seconds ticked by, Ron's brown eyes and Kimberly's icy-cold green ones remained locked on each other. She was the first to speak up again.

"Alright, don't answer me then. But you will still join us," stated Kimberly. Her words merely served to snap Ron out of the trance he had worked himself into.

"You really think I'm going to help take over the world? I don't care who you are, that's SO not gonna happen," retorted a defiant Ron. Realizing that words weren't going to convince him to join her side, Kimberly proceeded to unleash the most devastating weapon in her arsenal: her shoulders slumped down in a familiar pose, her lip started quivering...

"Oh no…not the Puppy Dog Pout!"

Not wanting to give in, Ron quickly covered his eyes and turned away. Kimberly wasn't having any of that, and quickly tapped her fellow teenager on the shoulder. Ron flinched, shuddered, and stepped away from Kimberly a little bit, but did in fact turn around.

"You know, 'Kimberly,'" said Ron, accentuating her chosen name with air quotes, "the Puppy Dog Pout doesn't have quite the same effect when you're giving me a death glare at the same time," Kimberly, noticing this, dropped the Pout and returned to a full-on intimidating stare.

"You never did know when to back down, Ronald," Kimberly retorted. "No matter; we'll just have to do this...the hard way."

For the first time since entering the lair, Ron became nervous. "Which is?" With Ron off his guard, Kimberly answered with a straight right on the button, knocking Stoppable down hard. She moved in to pounce, but Ron quickly flipped her over and stood up as he could feel the Mystical Monkey Power coursing through his veins.

"Oh, it's ON now!" shouted Ron, who hit the crane pose to show that he was serious.

* * *

Monique scooted back towards the door, trying to open some distance between her and her opponents, when the door slid open, revealing the matching figures of Jim and Tim Possible.

"Or not," quipped a relieved Monique. The twins quickly helped their sister's friend back to her feet.

"It's real easy to look tough three on one..." taunted Tim.

"...so let's see how tough you are three on THREE!" finished Jim.

"Like you twerps are gonna stop us," countered one of Kimberly's henchmen. The twins turned and nodded towards each other. Whispering "now" into Monique's ears simultaneously, the three charged the remaining henchmen, quickly pairing off. Seeing that Jim was facing the big guy, Tim went over to help, drawing his opponent in. The Possibles knew that working together would be to their advantage, and their instincts were proved right as the smaller opponent drilled his ally with a hard shot! Jim and Tim seized the opening and were able to finish him off with a flurry of shots.

"Hoo-sha!" yelled Tim. In the chaos, their other henchman drilled Jim with a shot to the back of the head, putting him out of commission as well. He took a swing at Tim, who rolled out of the way and raced towards the hatch, but got cut off by their other opponent slamming him into the nearby wall.

"And it's up to me after all," commented Monique as she turned away from the impact. Both henchmen grinned as they closed in on Monique, who quickly attacked the unoccupied opponent. The teen fought valiantly, but was eventually caught by her stronger foes. In desperation, Monique grabbed the henchmen's heads and slammed them into each other, stunning both henchmen into dropping her. She quickly dropped one with a leaping kick.

"Nice!" commented Jim.

"I learned from the best," responded Monique.

She tried the same move on the other henchman, who caught the kick, but Monique kicked him with her other foot to free herself. The henchman tried to capitalize, but she dodged his shots and made a move for the hatch, with the henchman in hot pursuit. Hiding behind the corner, Monique stuck her foot out into the doorway, tripping the henchman face-first to the ground!

Noticing the Reverse Polarizer sitting on a nearby shelf, Monique grabbed it; while she had completed an important piece of the plan, the real battle was just beginning.

_End of Chapter_


	8. The Final Countdown

**AN: I hope you've all enjoyed my first tale here on as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Looking forward to making further contributions to the comm...err...Kimmunity(tm) in the future. I'd like to especially thank CajunBear73, Worker72, XoXoGigglieGirl1, and vash3055 for your reviews.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: The Final Countdown_

Ron Stoppable glanced at the living quarters door; it seemed like it was taking them forever to get the Reverse Polarizer! Noticing Kimberly Ann Possible charging towards him, he quickly turned back and tried to meet her with a right hand. Kimberly ducked the shot and responded with a back kick. Ron caught it and attempted to flip Possible over, but she landed on her feet, allowing Ron to throw a left, which Kimberly also dodged. She kicked Ron in the gut, knocking him down again.

Ron sighed. Even though he was only stalling for time, getting the short end of every single exchange bothered him. "Can't you let me win just ONCE?" he moaned. Before Kimberly could answer, the door to the living quarters slid open, drawing the attention of both teenagers as Ron hopped back to his feet. Monique walked through it a second later carrying the Reverse Polarizer. Seeing this, Kimberly grinned and started to giggle manically.

"Ron," asked Monique, "are you sure about this?"

"Relax, Monique," reassured the mission veteran, "it's two against one."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, the one is Kim Possible!" responded Monique, a look of fear on her face.

"That's Kimberly Ann Possible to you, pal," interjected the smirking villain.

* * *

Sitting in front of his monitors, each trained to a different room of Drakken's lair, Wade Load was satisfied with the operation thus far. Things seemed to be going as well as he could have hoped. Suddenly, his monitor beeped to indicate an incoming message. "Come in, Wade," requested one of the twins.

"Go, um…" Jim Possible grinned as Wade paused, trying to figure out which twin he was talking to. "A little help?"

"It's Jim. How's Drakken doing?"

"Surprisingly well," responded the young genius. "It looks like they've spent most of the time talking instead of fighting."

"You don't think they're planning something?" inquired Tim.

"Remember who we're talking about here? I'm sure they ARE," affirmed Wade. "But I don't know what yet. I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks, Wade," responded his brother. "So should we go help Ron and Monique?"

"I'm afraid you can't do that," threatened one of Kimberly's henchmen, also newly recovered. Jim and Tim looked up just in time to see the charging henchmen as the melee began once again.

* * *

With Kimberly momentarily distracted by Monique, Ron made his move. He grabbed the grappling hook out of his pocket and aimed, hoping to wrap the cord around Kimberly's legs and tie them together; it would also pull him towards her to restrain Kimberly while Monique put the helmet on. Unfortunately for Ron, his intended target heard him lining up the shot and jumped out of the way. The grappler hooked onto the back wall, causing Ron to shriek and let it go.

"Nice try, Ronald," taunted Kimberly as the gun put a dent in the wall behind them.

Ron panicked and froze in place, allowing Kimberly to turn her attention towards Monique.

"Don't give me that look," threatened the defiant youngster. She immediately covered her mouth, realizing that the comment probably wasn't a good idea as she backed away from the advancing Kimberly. Ron tried to use Monique's distraction to attack Kimberly from behind, but she spun around, sidestepped, and tripped him into the wall. With Ron woozy from the impact, Kimberly grabbed him by the arms and moved him a little bit. Deciding he was in the right place, she pressed a button on her watch, causing restraint belts to pop out of the wall and secure Ron's arms in place.

"Uh-oh," said Rufus, climbing out of his pocket to check the commotion.

"Rufus!...you got any ideas?" queried Ron as additional restraint belts wrapped themselves around his torso and legs, causing Ron to grimace in pain. Rufus crawled up to the belt on Ron's right arm and began to gnaw at it, thinking that would be Ron's best chance to defend himself. Meanwhile, Monique made a break for the front door. Monique pressed a button on the wall, hoping it was the right one.

"Come on..." But she was cut off by Kimberly driving her into the wall as the front door slid open. Kimberly grinned triumphantly as she picked up the Reverse Polarizer and walked back across the room towards Ron. She broke out into a maniacal giggle as she approached the now-screaming Ron, grabbed his head, lined up the helmet just right, and Rufus gasped as...

Unfortunately for Kimberly, she had given Monique just enough time to recover, sprint back across the hall and crash into her from behind, knocking the helmet out of her hands. The helmet ricocheted off the wall behind Ron; thinking quickly, Monique grabbed it and spun it around, but Kimberly elbowed it out of her grasp. Kimberly and Monique fought to get to the Reverse Polarizer first, with the latter kicking it back across the room in the commotion. As they did, Rufus managed to free Ron's right arm.

The living quarters door slid back open. Ron heard an "oof!" from around the corner, followed by the Kimmunicator sliding through the doorway a couple seconds later. "Rufus! Get this to Ron! The laser can get him out!" shouted Wade on the video screen.

"Uh-huh," responded Rufus with a salute. He jumped off of Ron, grabbed the Kimmunicator and managed to throw it up to Ron, Meanwhile, Kimberly had yanked the Reverse Polarizer away from Monique, kicking her down in the process.

"Thanks, buddy," said Ron as he carefully cut free his other arm, followed by both of his legs. Noticing Kimberly charging at him, Ron got his feet up and caught her with a kick, staggering his fellow teenager and causing her to drop the helmet, giving Ron enough time to cut the last belt in half with the laser scalpel.

"And I am back in business!" said Ron excitedly as Rufus sighed in relief.

"Not for long," snarled Kimberly, charging at him again; Ron jumped out of the way, causing Kimberly to crash into the wall where the restraints were.

"Ooh, she's tweaked," jabbed Ron. That second was all Kimberly needed to drill him with a spin kick, knocking the Kimmunicator out of his hand and breaking it.

"Looks like we ain't talkin' to Wade no more," commented Monique.

Jolted back into reality, Ron jumped away from Kimberly and the two of them began to circle around each other; in the background, Monique picked the Reverse Polarizer back up and waited for the right moment. With the helmet in play, both teenagers were tentative in looking for the opening. Kimberly feinted a chop, causing Ron to flinch, but he quickly responded with a looping right hand that she easily ducked. As she did that, Rufus snuck behind Kimberly and bit her in the ankle.

"OW!!!" yelped a startled Kimberly, jumping and grabbing her right leg in pain. With her guard down, Ron capitalized and tackled her to the floor (very nearly squishing Rufus, incidentally).

"Monique!" ordered Ron. She quickly gave him the Reverse Polarizer and, making sure it was lined up properly, put it on Kimberly Ann Possible's head. Kimberly's body began shaking again as the indicator on the helmet lit up a bright red. With the three Team Stoppable members watching intently, the red light blinked a few times before flipping to an equally vivid blue. It then issued a "ding!" sound and shut itself off. Ron knelt beside his lifelong best friend, who was once again knocked out from the Reverse Polarizer.

"KP?" asked Ron, who received no response.

"Kim?"

* * *

Over in the science lab, Drakken and Shego could feel the vibrations through the floor.

"Shego!" the mad scientist yelled excitedly. "Now is our chance to defeat Kim Possible once and for all! And as the cherry on top, I plan to do it with this doom ray of Kim Possible's very own design!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No," came Shego's stern reply.

"Why not?" argued Drakken. "One of those two is knocked out-"

"Which means one of them is still standing," replied Shego, cutting him off. "Doctor D, you don't understand just how angry they are at you right now. Do you?" Drakken groaned, but then remembered what happened last time they had interfered with Kim and Ron's personal lives and slowly agreed. Shego used her plasma power to cut a hole in the outside wall.

"Come on, Doc, let's get out of here."

* * *

The shaking could also be felt in the living quarters. Tim Possible got up and opened the door, wanting to see exactly what had happened. Noticing that the helmet was on Kim's head, Jim and Tim turned to leave, but Bob and Tony quickly seized them by the necks.

"Hey!" shouted Jim.

"Whaddya doing?" asked Tim.

"Kim's back on your side, bub," said Bob.

"So now we ain't! Y'all're goin' down!" continued Tony as the twins realized what was happening to them. The other henchmen closed in on the twins, but everyone swung around as Shego blasted a hole through the back wall.

"My henchmen!...LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Drakken. He pointed at the Possible twins as he continued: "And bring them-"

"Uh...gottago," said both twins as unison, as the second that Bob and Tony set them down was all the time they needed to run away.

"Gah," continued Drakken, whose eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Shego, can I-"

"Go for it." With Shego's encouragement, Drakken punched a button on the wall.

* * *

The twins quickly joined Ron, Rufus and Monique in the circle checking on Kim. Seeing their arrival, Ron spoke up. "You guys can head back to the plane; I'll wait for KP," he said. The trio heeded his advice, and the front door closed behind them as Ron resumed talking to his still-unconscious girlfriend.

"Come on KP, wake up, wake up, wake up...She's not waking up!" he shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly, the lair was filled with red light.

"Self destruct sequence activated."

Ron only barely registered the ominous message, focused entirely on waking his best friend up. "Self destruct, Kim! You gotta get up!" he continued. Rufus buried his head in his hands, not believing this. Meanwhile, the door decoder started to flash as Wade was obviously using it to open the front door back up.

"Self destruct in fifteen seconds," announced the electronic voice. Rufus kicked Ron as hard as he could to draw his attention, and then gestured wildly towards the now-opening door.

"Right, we gotta get out," acknowledged Ron, "hop in!" Rufus did so as Ron quickly formulated a plan: they could run, but he didn't think he could get far enough away from the blast while carrying his unconscious girlfriend. So, thought the teenager, what would Kim do? Obviously, she'd take the grappling hook and shoot them out. With a look of determination on his face, Ron reached for his grappler and found out he didn't have it. Ron groaned but, without skipping a beat, went to the pocket where Kim normally had hers – and it was there.

"Borrowing." Aiming for the top of the door frame, Ron squinted and lined up his shot as he grabbed his best friend tightly with his free hand.

"This might get bumpy! Hang on tight, KP!" urged Ron. Without any hesitation, he fired the grappling hook towards the door frame, sticking it, and launching them to the outside once Ron let it go. The young heroes landed in a heap, with Ron (as usual) getting the worst of the landing. He turned back towards Drakken's lair just in time to see it begin to explode in a fiery ball.

"KP," shouted a frenzied Ron, "are you alright?" He hopped up to signify that he was fine as the Tweebs and Monique bounded down the steps to check on them. But they were not the only ones, as all eyes turned towards Dr. Drakken's hovercraft flying nearby.

"Kim Possible," yelled Drakken, "you think your friends are all that, but they're not!!!" Monique shook her fist at the hovercraft as it sped away.

"They are SO 'all that,'" responded Kim softly.

"KP!" exclaimed Ron. He spun back around just in time to catch Kim in a huge hug.

"Ron," said Kim, "I thought I'd never get to do this again." And Ron Stoppable smiled, because he knew everything was going to be just fine.

**THE END**


End file.
